Sentiments Fiévreux
by MiaNya33
Summary: Depuis quelqu'un temps, Takao a fréquemment des cauchemars qu'il oublie dès son réveil... Et si un certain Shin-chan était la réponse a toutes ses questions les plus secrètes? Révélations de sentiments, développement de relation et conneries sont au rendez vous ! MidoTaka
1. Prologue

**_Titre : Sentiments Fiévreux_**

 ** _Résumé : ~_**

 ** _Paring : Midorima x Takao ~ MidoTaka_**

 ** _Rating : T ( peut être M ? A vous de décider :p )_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages de KnB ne m'appartiennent pas… Sinon je leur aurait fait faire tellement de chose ^~^_**

 ** _Yo tout le monde !_**

 ** _Me voici pour la toute première fic… éwé_**

 ** _Je suis totalement nerveuse… Mais j'espère m'en être bien sorti tout de même ! /Sbaff\\\ Bref trêve de parole et place à l'histoire :_**

 ** _Sentiments Fiévreux_**

 ** _Prologue :_**

Ce jour là, Takao se réveilla à 5h du matin, il tremblait, il était en sueur. Il ne savait plus où il était, il regardait cette pièce sombre dans laquelle il se croyait enfermé ne la reconnaissant plus, dans sa tête son cauchemar repassait encore et encore… Dans sa tête résonnaient les cris et les sanglots d'une personne dont il ne reconnaissait pas la voix… Une personne inconnue.

Finalement, après quelques minutes à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer, il comprit qu'il était dans sa chambre qui était elle – même plongée dans l'obscurité. Il se leva en titubant pour atteindre l'interrupteur, en évitant de se prendre la petite table, qui se situait près de sa porte, en face de son lit. La lumière lui agressa les yeux, tellement qu'il dût les fermer. Après s'être petit a petit habitué à la luminosité, il rouvrit ses yeux bleu - gris et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il commença à réfléchir sur la raison de son réveil si brutal.

« C'est toujours ce même cauchemar… Pourtant à chaque fois que j'en sors, je l'oublie entièrement… Mais, il doit être grave pour me provoquer une réaction pareille, non ? » pensa – t -il sur le moment.

Toujours en étant dans ce brouillard appelé « Fatigue » il passa une main sur son visage las, il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues alors il retira tout de suite sa main qu'il regarda attentivement.

« C'est mouillé. Est-ce que je… Est-ce que je pleure ? » dit – il, toujours dans une incompréhension la plus totale, « Aah, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi mon corps réagis comme ça ?! Je ne comprends rien ! » s'énerva – t -il, sa colère se répercutant dans la maison plongée dans la solitude, sa maison vide… Ses parents étant absents pour une durée indéterminée.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, son énervement se voyant dans chacun de ses gestes. Il se baissa pour récupérer son portable et regarda l'heure, il vit qu'il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour se préparer à aller en cours, il décida donc de se rendormir, tant pis si il refaisait ce cauchemar, tant pis s'il se réveillait en retard demain, là ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde c'était dormir ! Et rien de plus !

Il se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière, il reposa sont téléphone vérifiant qu'il l'avait bien programmé pour qu'il le réveille à 7h et se recoucha, mettant sa douce et chaude couverture sur lui. Après avoir trouvé une position confortable il ferma les yeux. Puis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience un nom vient troubler son esprit… Un certain « Shin ~ chan ». Il se redressa en sursaut, en ayant presque oublié son coéquipier de basket qu'il devait emmener tous les jours au lycée dans son pousse – pousse. Il décida d'envoyer un message au vert au cas où il ne se réveillerait pas à l'heure. Il eu un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas voire son Shin ~ chan avant tout le monde ce matin…

« STOP ! Je viens de penser que ce shooter de la Génération des Miracles était MON Shin ~ chan ?! Woah, c'est surement la cause de ce cauchemar que je viens d'avoir… J'espère que c'est bien cela…»,

Il prit son téléphone puis s'arrêta. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? « Désolée, Shin ~ chan, faut que tu aille au lycée tout seul demain :3 » ? Ou devait – il se trouver une excuse pour se justifier ? Comme par exemple « Vraiment désolée Shin ~ chan ! Je viens de me rappeler que je dois faire quelque chose avant les cours et que donc je ne pourrai pas t'y emmener ! Encore désolé ! » ? Il décida finalement de faire un mélange des deux, ses doigts s'activant sur l'écran il créa un message un peu aléatoire mais compréhensible. Sa fatigue n'arrangeant rien.. : « Shin ~ chan ! Tu va devoir aller au lycée tout seul demain ! J'ai quelque chose à faire avant les cours ! »

Oui, il l'avouait il lui mentait. Mais d'un côté cela l'amusait d'avance de voir la réaction du shooter. Même a moitié endormi son côté taquin reprenait le dessus de temps en temps… Voir tout le temps. Cela l'amusait tellement de provoquer l'as de Shūtoku, il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher…

Maintenant que cela était fait, il se réinstalla et se prépara à dormir, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans les bras de Morphée avec le nom de son Shin ~ chan sur les lèvres… Mais sans qu'il ne le sache, l'ombre de son cauchemar planait au-dessus de sa tête… On pourrait même dire qu'il planait au-dessus de sa propre vie…

 ** _Alors ? Alors ?! Vous en pensez Quoi ?_**

 ** _Bon ? Mauvais ? Personnellement j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose… mais je ne sais pas quoi xD_**

 ** _Bref n'oubliez surtout pas de laissez une rewiews les gens ça fais super plaisir et ça encourage ! Qu'elle soit positive ou négative !_**

 ** _Je veux m'améliorer donc donnez moi vos conseils !_**

 ** _J'essaierai de poster le chapitre 1 la semaine prochaine :3 Ça dépendra de l'inspiration ( Et des rewiews :3 ) !_**

 ** _Sur ce ~_**

 ** _See ya !_**


	2. Chapter 1 !

**_Sentiment Fiévreux_**

 ** _Mots Randoms de l'auteur :_** Déjà je tient a m'excuser pour cet énorme retard ! Il n'était pas du tout prévu T^T Mais j'ai quelques problèmes personnels ainsi qu'un manque de temps à cause du Brevet Blanc ~ Promis, j'essaierai d'être plus régulière! 3

En tout cas voici le chapitre un ! Il est un peu court je ne voulais le finir là mais je me suis dit que vous méritez quelque chose même si c'est court ! Mais je le trouve pas top top T^T Bref donnez moi votre avis et bonne lecture !

 ** _Réponses aux reviews:_**

 **Je m'incruste** ( Tu m'as tué avec ton pseudo xD ) : Sankyuu pour ta Review ! Ça m'a fait grave plaisir! 3 Et aussi qui n'aimerai pas Takao ? Ah làlàlà... ~~

 **Yuki-chan** : Tient ! La voilà ta suite ! Avec un tout petit peu de retard xD Et je suis contente que tu te poses pleins de questions! C'était un peu le recherché xD Et, grâce a ta Review, je pense passe ma FF en M ~ J'aime les cocktails légèrements citronnés (＾〃＾) Héhé, pleins de révélations chapitre 2 ou 3 ~ ❤

 **Aoneko-sama** : Merci pour tes compliments xDD ❤ Et j'espère bien qu'il n'y avait pas de fautes d'orthographes ! J'étais tellement stressé que je l'ai fais lire a trois potes xD Et ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'était mon but que le lecteur se poste pleins de question à la fin ~ N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre vraiment nul xD

 **Paring** : Midorima x Takao

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kuroko No Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement... J'en pleure tout les soirs T^T

 **Rating** : T ( pour l'instant ~ )

Désolée si il y a des fautes ~ Je me suis relus il était 00:37 et j'aurai peut être pas le temps de le faire relire par un de mes potes ~ !

 ** _Chapitre 1 :_**

Takao sentit quelque chose lui tapoter la joue, tout doucement. C'était une douce et agréable sensation… Cela ressemblait au toucher de sa mère quand il était petit… Il se laissa bercer dans ce chaleureux souvenir…. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où cette fameuse main lui griffa la joue… Takao se réveilla et se redressa en un instant… Il vit qu'à côté de lui, une petite boule de poil noire le regardais avec des yeux suppliant.. L'homme à l'œil de faucon se frotta les yeux, bailla et s'étira, faisant craquer son dos, pour essayer de sortir des limbes du sommeil qui le rongeait.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kuroo ? dit – il d'une voix toute endormie, caressant sont chat d'une main et récupérant son téléphone de l'autre. Tu as faim – Aaaah ! »

Takao poussa un cri digne des plus grands films d'horreurs et sortit précipitamment de son lit.

Eh oui, le meneur de Shutokū était en retard ! Il était approximativement 7h45… Il se précipita dans sa salle de bain, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, il s'introduit dans la douche après avoir enlevé son unique vêtement et ne prit même pas le temps d'apprécier cette eau chaude coulant sur son corps endormi. Une fois bien lavé, il sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila en vitesse son uniforme. Il reparti dans sa chambre pour faire son sac qu'il n'avait – évidemment – pas fait la veille. Il pris son portable et son sac et descendit tout cela dans l'entrée, ensuite il alla dans la cuisine pour nourrir son chat, il lui mit une double ration pour le remercier de l'avoir réveillé. N'ayant pas le temps de se préparer un bento et encore moins un petit déjeuné, il prit quelques Pocky qui traînaient sur la table de la cuisine, qu'il avala en trois bouchées et se rua dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures.

Finalement, il sortit de chez lui prêt à aller en cours ! Sauf que malheureusement pour lui les cours commençaient… dans 15min… Takao se mit à courir en direction de son lycée qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez lui sauf que le premier cours de Takao était l'anglais et que, même si cela était une matière qu'il adorait, son professeur avait la fâcheuse habitude d'arriver toujours 5min en avance ! Donc techniquement il ne restait que 10min à notre cher faucon pour atteindre sa salle de classe… qui évidemment se trouvait au dernier étage du bâtiment principal…

« Kuso, c'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance aujourd'hui… je suis sûr que Oha Asa a mis les Scorpions derniers du classement… Sinon c'est juste mon karma qui ne m'aime pas trop aujourd'hui… Tiens, faudra que je demande a Shin ~ chan où sont placés les scorpions dans le classement… », marmonna – t – il pour lui-même…

Takao courait à perdre haleine dans les rues encore désertes de son quartier… Heureusement qu'il faisait du basket, il n'aurait jamais imaginé comment il s'en serait sorti sans ce sport…

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'il arrivait dans une allée, il vit qu'au bout de celle - ci, il y avait son merveilleux lycée… Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de le voir !

Il s'arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle et marcha en direction du bâtiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, mais surtout pour voir si son Shin ~ chan lui avait répondu, mais ça il ne l'avouerait à personne, et sûrement pas a son Tsundere favori !

Mais il ne vit aucune réponse apparaître sur l'écran : Midorima ne lui avait pas répondu… Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit très triste… Ainsi qu'un peu frustré...On ignore pas Takao Kazunari sans une bonne raison!

Une pensée s'infiltra dans son cerveau, cette pensée lui hurlait « Grouille toi, baka ! Il ne te reste que deux minutes et tu as deux étages à monter !(ﾒ` ﾛ ´)» Reprenant ses esprits, Takao se remit à courir, piquant un petit sprint - pour le plaisir, évidemment - pour finalement atteindre sa salle de classe. Une fois devant, il s'adossa au mur pour reprendre sa respiration devenue sifflante… C'est bien sûr à ce moment précis que le professeur d'anglais décida d'arriver, toujours avec ses 5min d'avance...

" C'est pas possible... Ce type a une horloge greffée dans le cerveau ou quoi... ?! Il va nous tuer à être toujours en avance ! " pensa Takao

« Eh bien Takao - san ! Qu'est ce que tu fais a traîner devant la salle de classe ? Le cours va commencer ! Dépêche toi et va t'asseoir ! », dit ledit professeur d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

« Oui, Sensei. Tout… Tout de suite, Sensei » , répondit - il avec une voix quelque peu tremblante… Maudissant intérieurement sa journée merdique ainsi que cet homme.

Il suivit son professeur et alla s'asseoir à son pupitre. Il remarqua que le pupitre derrière lui, appartenant au shooter, était vide… Il trouvait ça étrange mais il se dit que Midorima s'était peut être perdu, il n'était rien sans lui !

La première heure de cours passa lentement, trop lentement… À la deuxième heure de cours Midorima n'était toujours pas là. Takao commença doucement a s'énerver contre sa lumière… Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire « Qu'est ce que ce tsundere pouvait bien foutre ?! ». Il n'arrivait même pas à suivre en cours ! Même si bon, il l'avouait, cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude… Mais il n'avait personne à embêter ! Et cela le rendait profondément triste et quelque peu frustré, faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que sa cible préféré décide d'être absente du jour au lendemain...

À la fin de la troisième heure de cours, Takao s'inquiétait vraiment… Son Shin ~ chan ne ratait jamais les cours ! Même si ce dernier avait 39° de fièvre, il viendrait quand même en cours ! Takao en était persuadé !

À la pause déjeuner, ne s'étant pas préparé de bento et n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour se payer quelque chose, il décida d'oublier le fait qu'il avait besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces - Et survivre, éventuellement - ! Puis, il sortit de la salle de classe laissant derrière lui sa veste et son sac…

 **xXxXxXxXx**

« Oui, bon ok… Je n'aurais peut être pas du sécher les cours sans prendre ma veste… Maintenant je suis là a me prendre la flotte depuis 10min… Foutue karma... ! »

Eh oui… Takao avait séché les cours ainsi que l'entraînement de basket, ce qui n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, Otsubo allait lui faire payer au centuple... Tout ça pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait chez Midorima. Sauf que, malheureusement pour lui, la pluie avait commencé à tomber… Et Takao n'avait même pas eu le temps de se trouver un abri qu' il était déjà trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Il avait froid et il tremblait autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. N'étant pas très loin de la maison de son coéquipier, il décida de piquer un sprint sous la pluie jusqu'à l'habitation. Il courut comme s'il avait le diable au trousse jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la maison de son Neko ~ chan. D'après ses souvenirs, le jeune homme avait dit vivre seul, donc cela ne posait aucun problème que Takao s'incruste !

Il reprit son souffle et toqua trois petits coups sur la porte en bois. Il les entendit résonner a l'intérieur du logis. Puis il entendit du mouvement, ce n'était qu'un petit bruit à travers le son régulier de la pluie mais Takao l'avait très bien entendu.

Pendant un instant il retint son souffle, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était comme au ralentit. Il vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser passer la silhouette d'un homme au cheveu vert, aux yeux émeraude et au visage froid et blasé. Takao vit une pointe de surprise dans les yeux de son camarade de classe et ami, celui – ci ne devait pas comprendre ce que faisait Takao devant chez lui aux heures de cours. Le numéro 10 de Shutokū se reprit bien vite, il se redressa, fit son plus beau sourire et dit d'une voix enjouée :

« Alors mon très cher Shin ~ chan ? Je t'ai manqué ?! »

 ** _Et voilàààà ! C'était comment ? Nul, hein ? xD Aaaah j'le trouve vraiment nul T^T Bref laissez une Review ca fais toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage énormément 3_**

 ** _Et merci beaucoup aux lecteurs anonymes et ceux qui followent ( oui je conjugue un verbe anglais ! Et alors!? xD ) ou qui mettent ma story dans leurs favoris ~ Keur sur vous 3_**


End file.
